


Mother Diamond

by cerezsis



Series: Mother Diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezsis/pseuds/cerezsis
Summary: It takes a lot of work to create a diamond.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr on 5/8/18

She was known by many names; Mother Diamond, The First Diamond, The Mother of Gemkind. Most notable of all, she was known as White Diamond.  
The oldest and most powerful gem of them all, White’s origins are unknown to most of gemkind, and that was just how she wanted it. She was their ruler, and that was all anyone needed to know.  
The creation of her fellow diamonds, however, was not so secretive. It didn’t need to be. White created them herself, however unorthodox her methods were.  
White Diamond’s reason for creating another diamond was simple. She had many planets under her control, and wanted to expand even more. As her empire grew, so did her responsibilities. At the rate she was expanding, it would only be a matter of centuries before it became impossible to oversee everything. Ruling on her own was simply no longer an option.  
The process of creating a diamond was far from easy. Creating any gem required just the right conditions, but finding the right conditions for a diamond was a one in a million chance. White Diamond herself needed the energy and minerals of an entire planet to come into existence, and the type of planet needed was incredibly rare. After several decades passed without finding a suitable planet, White Diamond made a bold and risky decision. Using foreign minerals and energy from her own gem, White Diamond would incubate the new diamond in her own body.  
It took some trial and error, but eventually, White found the right formula to create and incubate a diamond geode. It would be different from incubating a gem in the ground - she would emerge from her geode as an infant, a gemling, and grow over time - but White’s plan would work. She would create a new diamond.  
In fact, her plan worked a little too well. White could sense two masses of energy inside her, meaning there were two geodes. This wasn’t a problem for her original goal of expanding her empire, but it was a problem in terms of how much of a tole the extra geode took on her body. She found herself tiring more easily, and her gem ached from having to supply energy to three entities. Her belly swelled to the point where it became difficult to move around, causing her to rely more on her palanquin. It was very much a strenuous process.  
As uncomfortable as she was while carrying, expelling the geodes was even worse. It was incredibly painful, and exhausted her to the point of being out of commission for days. Still, as she laid in her chambers, her blue and yellow geodes at her side, she couldn’t help but feel… different.  
White never expected to feel so attached to these diamonds. She created gems before, but having carried these two in her own body, having put a bit of herself into them, she felt for them like she never felt for anyone before. She’d bonded with them. She loved them.  
Once she recovered, White returned to her duties. In front of her court, business went on as usual, just with two geodes at her side. When they took their forms, White commissioned pearls to look after them while she preformed her duties, until they were old enough to bring to court. Appearances were to be kept up in public, but in private, White allowed herself to show a softer side. Blue and Yellow Diamond brought out something different in her. She was so much more than a ruler when she was alone with them. She was a mother.  
Maybe that was why she decided to do it again. She never did give a reason. Blue and Yellow were full grown, ruling over their own planets. There was no need to create a fourth diamond, but White insisted. When reminded of the difficulties the first time she carried, White simply told them to adjust the formula so that she only carried one geode. She then reminded her gems to do as they were told, and not question her decisions.  
Now, White Diamond sat at her control panel, swiping the screen with one hand while the other rested on her swollen belly. It would only be a few more cycles before the geode would be ready to be expelled.  
At least, it was supposed to be a few more cycles. A sudden, sharp pain shot through White Diamond’s abdomen. She knew this pain well, but it couldn’t be. It was too soon!  
Another sharp pain caused White Diamond to double over and cry out. Her pearl looked to her in alarm.  
“M-my diamond?” the smaller gem stuttered.  
White glanced up at her pearl.  
“Call for the ammolites, immediately!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother does what she must for her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr on 5/9/18

_The door opened, and Blue and Yellow Diamond stepped inside. White didn’t look up at them. Her attention was on the seemingly empty pink blanket in her arms. _  
_Blue and Yellow had prepared themselves for this. The geode their mother delivered had been small, thin, and rough to the touch, the unfortunate result of being expelled early. It had already been twice as long as it should have for the gemling to take her form. No one was expecting a good outcome, but it didn’t make seeing that empty blanket any less painful._  
_“Mother, what happened?” Blue Diamond asked, her and Yellow walking closer to White, “Is-”_  
_They stopped abruptly when they saw it. Blue gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Yellow was too shocked to do or say anything. In White Diamond’s arms, carefully placed atop the blanket, was a tiny, pink diamond._  
_White still didn’t look away from the tiny diamond. When Blue and Yellow first took their forms, they were already bigger than quartz soldiers. This gemling was no bigger than a ruby. The older gems stayed silent for the longest time, while the gemling looked around at her surroundings._  
_Finally, Yellow Diamond sighed._  
_“I’m sorry, mother,” she said, putting a hand on White’s shoulder, “Would you like me to dispose of her?”_  
_Blue ripped her gaze away from the gemling, turning to face her sister._  
_“Yellow, how could you suggest that?” she gasped._  
_“She’s defective,” Yellow said through gritted teeth, making an effort to not look at Blue._  
_“She’s our sister!”_  
_“You know the law, Blue. We’re diamonds. We can’t have a defective gem holding court.”_  
_“Yes,” White finally spoke._  
_Yellow and Blue turned to her. Blue opened her mouth to argue, but White spoke again before she could._  
_“Yes, we are diamonds.” She stood up and looked up at her daughters for the first time since they arrived. “And as diamonds, we’re above the laws of lesser gems. Don’t you think so?”_  
_Blue smiled in relief. Yellow’s eyes widened._  
_“Mother-”_  
_“My decision is final, Yellow. We will raise Pink to be a ruler, just as I raised you and Blue. I will hear no more arguments over this.”_  
_Yellow sighed.  
_“Of course, mother.” __

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was Rose’s earliest memory. It was so long ago, but she still remembered it clearly. She had always wondered why her mother had chosen to spare her. Keeping up appearances was always very important to White, so it never made sense to her why she kept her around.  
Until now. A small series of kicks interrupted Rose’s thoughts. She chuckled and put a hand on her swollen belly.  
“It won’t be long now, little one,” she said to her unborn child.  
Her thoughts soon turned back to her own mother. It was funny. She hadn’t thought about her old family in centuries, but having her own baby on the way changed that. She wondered how her mother felt when she carried. Did she feel the geodes move at all? Did she feel the same joy of bringing new life into the world? Did she feel any sort of connection to her children before they were even born? Rose decided that yes, she must have. While her family wasn’t always the most sensitive or understanding, she still had a few good memories of them.  
Rose almost wished she could speak to her mother now. Even if she was a tyrant who only sought to benefit herself, she was the only gem she knew of to have produced her own children. Maybe if she knew a little more about how she did it, she wouldn’t be in the predicament she was now.  
In a few months, Rose would give up her gem to her child. It was either that, or watch them slowly live their life to death. At least this way, she could guarantee her child a long, happy life.  
Another series of kicks brought Rose back to reality. She smiled to herself. It would all be worth it, she knew it would. After all, a mother does what she must for her children.


End file.
